1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope examination apparatus having an endoscope examination bed.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there has come into extensive use of an endoscope whereby the internal organs in the body cavity are observed by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity, or whereby various treatments can be taken by using a treatment tool inserted into a treatment tool channel according to demand.
When an endoscope is used, endoscope peripheral devices such as a light source device, an air and water supplying device and a high frequency cautery device are needed. These devices are usually stored in a cart or the like and are placed beside a bed so that an operator can operate these devices and/or so that an endoscope can be connected with these devices. However, if these peripheral devices are arranged on the same side of the bed as of the operator, these devices tend to become obstacles and hinder an endoscope examination.
In order to cope with this, a bed with attached devices needed for an endoscope examination has been proposed as shown in the Gazettes of Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. 156461/1985, 83239/1989 and 86930/1989.
However, if various functions are included in a bed, it is inconvenient in that the bed becomes larger and electric devices are liable to get wet or dirty from the body fluid, dirt or the like of a patient.
Also, in the Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 143301/1988, an apparatus is disclosed in that an operating panel of a video processor, which is a separate body from a bed, is removably provided to a bed. However, this apparatus has a problem in that a cable for connecting the operating panel and the video-processor is arranged apart from the bed without passing through the bed and therefore gets in the way.
Also, generally, since there is only one panel for operating the peripheral devices, it is troublesome for a team comprising the operator and nurses to operate the operating panel. Further, it is difficult to position the operating panel in accordance with the contents of the examination and the maneuverability of the panel is inconvenient.
Also, the peripheral devices are generally placed at a certain interval away from the operator and nurses so as not to hinder them. The operator and nurses connect an endoscope and treatment tools and so forth with the peripheral devices so that they can pursue an endoscope examination such as an insertion of an endoscope into the body cavity and ensuing observation, and/or carry out a treatment by using the treatment tools. Although such an endoscope examination is accompanied by an adjustment of a light source device and/or a high frequency burning device, the adjustment is done while operators are standing. Therefore, there is a problem in that the operator and nurses become quite exhausted if the endoscope examination lasts for several hours. There is also a problem in that the conducting of the examination is inconvenient because the peripheral devices are arranged at some distance from the operator and nurses.
Further, the endoscope and treatment tools can be taken out of a storage place and/or cart at the time of the endoscope examination. However, in the case in which an endoscope and treatment tools are taken out in this way, it is troublesome to carry them to a patient's bed and there is a possibility that the endoscope might hit another device or the like and be broken while it is being moved.